


The form of another person

by struckthunder



Series: In everything I see, I see him [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - GTAV, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crying During Sex, Fake AH Crew, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Flut?, Long Sex Scene, M/M, Smut, eh whatever, lots of talking, pretty fucking fluffy, smuff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 16:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13930764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/struckthunder/pseuds/struckthunder
Summary: Gavin kissed him again before pushing himself up the bed.  Ryan crawled to follow him. In that moment Ryan knew he would follow Gavin anywhere.  Ryan straddled the smaller man and framed his face with his forearms. For a blissful instant they just breathed together.  Sharing the space in the room, sharing the moment, sharing breath.“How would you like to do this?”  Ryan asked.“Preferably with pants off.”  Gavin quipped.Basically just smut and fluff.





	The form of another person

Ryan shook his head and smiled as the room behind him erupted in laughter.  He heard Geoff howling and could perfectly imagine him doubled over with tears in his eyes.  He tossed a used makeup wipe in the trash and pulled out another. He had half of the paint gone, but he knew it will be another three wipes before he would have a clean face.  Once most of the black paint was gone he toyed with the idea of shaving. He ran a thumb over his jaw feeling the stubble there. Typically, he wouldn’t shave for another day or two, but tonight was special.  Tonight he had invited Gavin to spend the night. Not that Gavin spending the night was anything new, but today, tonight, was going to be different.

He ran a washcloth under hot water before scrubbing his face with it.  Finally makeup free, he undid his hair and ran his fingers through it. frowning he re-tied it, then undid it once more, he was nervous.  He knew there was nothing to be freaked out about, but he wanted tonight to be perfect. He and Gavin had been together for a few months and while he was not opposed to sex on the first night, Gavin had wanted to wait.  Ryan would not deny that he had been a little disappointed that first night, and second night, but he respected Gavin too much not to agree to the terms. He may also have been teetering on in love with him well before they began actually seeing each other. The other night Ryan had gathered the courage to broach the subject.  He asked Gavin how he felt about sex and where they stood in their relationship. In the end they had a conversation that Ryan was sure neither would forget. When he’d gone to sleep with Gavin in his arms he never felt more loved or trusted.

After talking it all over they were both eager to take the next step.  Gavin had even suggested that night, Ryan turned him down gently. They decided they would do the next job, decompress, then see where the night took them.  Keep it simple. Take their time. Ryan tied his hair back up and went back out into the living room.

Michael and Jeremy were sitting on the floor playing Kazooie with Gavin giving them bad advice from the sofa.  Jack and Geoff were in the kitchen sharing a drink as they went over specks for the next heist. Ryan went over to the gents to talk business, while all he really wanted to do was kick everyone out of his place and push Gavin down on the sofa.  The next few hours dragged by, making Ryan more and more impatient at each passing minute. Jack was the first to leave followed quickly by Jeremy, then Michael.

Gavin turned off the TV and came sit at the bar with Geoff who was enthusiastically talking about the next heist and how it would go absolutely perfect if he could just procure 300 fully operational robotic toy dogs.  Ryan did not want to open that can of worms at the moment.

When Geoff finally got up to leave Ryan walked him out.  He shut the door, leaned his head against the frame and sighed in relief.  

“I was gonna offer a hot and heated snogg, but if you’re too tired.” Gavin lamented from his seat at the bar.  Ryan turned cocking a dark smile that made Gavin squirm in his seat. He slowly made his way to the younger man who began to blush.  The darkening skin at the base of his neck was far too tempting to refuse. When Ryan was just a few steps away Gavin swiveled the seat towards him and let his legs spread.  In his eagerness Ryan moved too quickly, slamming his knees against the rung in the stool. He let out some creative swears while Gavin laughed.

“Laugh it up, Free.”  Ryan said through gritted teeth.

“I will, thanks.”  Gavin smiled at him then reached out to wrap his arms around Ryan’s neck.  He kissed the taller man’s jaw then his lips. His throbbing knees forgotten, Ryan put his hands on Gavin’s thighs and squeezed.  He loved how his hands felt so big on Gavin’s body. He moved his hands to Gavin’s waist, leaving them there while he nuzzled the other man’s cheek, then kissed down his neck, pausing at a spot that was particularly sensitive and gently sucked.  The moan that Gavin let out was one that would warm Ryan on lonely nights. Keeping one hand on Gavin’s hip he moved the other to his back, pushing them closer together.

“I like that.”  Gavin breathed out.  He moved his arms back a bit to cradled Ryan’s face in his hands.  Ryan’s eyes fluttered shut. He loved when Gavin did that. Gavin kissed him softly, stroking his cheek with a thumb.  

“What do you like?”  He asked, not opening his eyes.  Gavin kissed him again before replying.

“I like where you have your hand.”  He licked into Ryan’s mouth, after a moment they came apart breathless.  

“Here?” Ryan pressed his palm lower down Gavin’s back.

“No, the one on my hip.”  Gavin whispered to him. He took one hand away from Ryan’s face pushing it through his hair.  “I want your hand there more.”

“I can do that,” Ryan grinned.   His thumb was under Gavin’s shirt running over smooth skin.  “Even when Geoff is briefing us?”

“Ugh, you’ve done it,” Gavin groaned then hung his head on Ryan’s shoulder.  “You’ve gone and mentioned Geoff. Right in the middle of us...well you know.”

“Aw, I’m sorry sweetheart.” Ryan’s laugh rumbled in his chest.

“Oh Ryan, why?”  Gavin pulled away.  “Sweetheart? Really?”

“Sugar?”  Ryan tried.  Gavin pulled another face.  “Honey?”

“All terrible.”  Gavin gave an exaggerated sigh and shook his head.  “You’re hopeless.”

“Well we all can’t get away with love.”

“You’re saying it wrong.”  Gavin tsked. “It’s luv.”

“Wow,” Ryan said in monotone.  “I was so wrong. I can really hear the difference.”   

“Oi!”

Ryan laughed, wrapping both his arms around Gavin’s back.  He kissed him gently on the mouth then the cheek. This he knew.  This kind of soft and easy romance Ryan knew like the back of his hand.  He knew how to make Gavin laugh, and how to capture that laughter in a kiss.  If this was all Gavin could ever give to him Ryan knew he would be fine, he could even thrive off it.  But Gavin was willing to give more and Ryan was more than happy to help take them there.

“Can I take off your shirt?”  Ryan asked, although he was already pulling on the fabric.  

“Yeah,” Gavin nodded.  Ryan slipped the t-shirt off the younger man and tossed it to the ground.  He pet a hand down Gavin’s side and grinned at the shiver that rippled through his body. “Now you, yeah?”  Gavin prompted. Ryan stepped back taking off his own shirt then throwing it to the ground with Gavin’s. Stepped into place between Gavin’s legs his hands went back to the younger man’s hips and gently squeezed.  Gavin’s hand ran up Ryan’s chest, fingers pressing into soft muscle.

“Do you want to stay here?  Or could we move to the bedroom?”  Ryan asked. He told himself that he would be happy with either answer, and he would, but there was one outcome he was hoping for.

“Bedroom,” Gavin said as he moved a finger over a nipple.  Ryan shuddered. “Definitely bedroom.”

Ryan felt his heart jump and his breath catch.  Gavin looked up at him through his lashes and Ryan knew there was nothing sexier in the world than that.  

“Awesome, I mean, yeah.  Okay, yeah.” Ryan stumbled over his words but Gavin just kissed him.  “Can I make a request? Feel free to say no.”

“I’m always Free.”  Gavin said with a shiteating grin.

“I’m going to choose to ignore that,” Ryan sighed.  Gavin laughed and pressed his forehead into the hollow of Ryan’s neck.  

“Okay Ry-Bread, come on.”  There was another laugh at his lips that he didn’t let out.  “What do you want?”

“Can I carry you?”  Ryan asked and Gavin pulled back.  A rush of red flooded Gavin’s cheeks and neck.  He opened his mouth then closed it a few times. “If you don’t want me to that’s fine,” Ryan insisted.  

“No, no, it’s not that.”  Gavin reassured him. “Just no one’s ever carried me before.  Do you wanna carry me bridal style? You seem more like a fireman carry kind of guy to me.”  They both laughed.

“No, I wanna pick you up just like this.”  Ryan slid his hands under Gavin’s legs. “Put your arms around my neck, then wrap your legs around my waist.”  

Gavin did as he was told and Ryan quickly had him right where he wanted him.  Gavin tightened his hold around the older man. Ryan could feel Gavin’s semi pressing into his stomach.  He licked his lips, smiling up at the other man.

“Am I too heavy?”  Gavin asked.

“Not at all.”  Ryan tilted his chin up allowing Gavin to lean down to capture his lips.  Without breaking the kiss Ryan turned them, heading down the hall. Gavin pushed one hand up into Ryan’s hair and pulled out the hair tie.

“Do you really like this?”  Gavin asked as they entered the bedroom.

“Very much.”  Ryan told him.  

“We can do it more.”  

“Do you like it?”  Ryan asked.

“Yes.”  Gavin tangled his fingers in Ryan’s hair then pressed a kiss to the top of his head.  

Ryan stood at the end of his bed then cupped the back of Gavin’s head before gently laying him down.  He stayed leaning over him, kissing his lips then down his neck. He raked his hands down Gavin’s chest, running deft fingers over his nipples.  The slight stimulation made Gavin gasp and arch off the bed a bit.

“Ryan.”  Gavin near whispered.  

“Yeah?”  Ryan kissed over his heart then lower.  He took a nipple in his mouth, sucking it softly.  Gavin let out a long moan, digging his fingers into Ryan’s back.  Ryan lay his tongue flat against the perked nipple and looked up at Gavin.  The Brit’s eyes were shut, his mouth open, his fingers clenching at skin. Ryan brought his attention back to the nipple, scraping his teeth against it.  Ryan was then pulled up by Gavin’s frenzied hands, bringing their mouths together.

“Ryan, I want you.”  Gavin said desperately between kisses.  

“I want you too.”  Ryan said back just as desperately.

“Sure?”  Gavin asked.

“Very.  You?”

“Yes.”

Gavin kissed him again before pushing himself up the bed.  Ryan crawled to follow him. In that moment Ryan knew he would follow Gavin anywhere.  Ryan straddled the smaller man and framed his face with his forearms. For a blissful instant they just breathed together.  Sharing the space in the room, sharing the moment, sharing breath.

“How would you like to do this?”  Ryan asked.

“Preferably with pants off.”  Gavin quipped.

“I agree.”  

Ryan reached down unbuttoning Gavin’s jeans while Gavin did the same for him.  They had done this much together many times before. They had been naked and gotten each other off with hands and mouths, but this was different.  

Once they were both naked Ryan felt unsure of what to do next.  His mouth went dry when he looked down at the younger man. He was met with the most overwhelming feeling of desire and love.  He ran his finger tips down Gavin’s side, watching him tremble. He wanted him soft and dizzy with pleasure. Ryan moved his hand, drawing his thumb across the head of Gavin’s cock.  Gavin’s head was thrown back and his hips lifted from the bed, straining for a touch.

“How would you like this?”  Ryan asked again. Gavin took a few deep breaths before answering.

“Prep - Prep me like this, facing you.”  He gasped as Ryan touched him once more.

“Can I take you like this too?”  Ryan asked. He shimmied down the bed, pushing Gavin’s knees up and apart.  He kissed the inside of this pale thigh and felt it quiver.

“I wanna - _oh_ \- I wanna be on my stomach.” His legs shook as Ryan let a hot puff of breath ghost across his cock.

“Okay.”  Ryan agreed, kissing his thigh once more then moved off the bed.  He hurried to the dresser, taking out condoms and lube. He got back on the bed and crawled to Gavin on his knees.  He tucked himself behind the younger man, licking his lips at the sight. Gavin’s knees were drawn up and pushed apart to give Ryan the best view of his cock that glistened with precum.  Blush was still covering his chest and neck. Ryan watched as Gavin bit his lip and touched a nipple. He played with the rosy colored bud, rolling it in his fingers. Ryan’s hips canted forwards of their own accord.  Gavin let go of his lip and lifted his chin, asking for a kiss. Ryan obliged, taking his mouth. When he pulled away Gavin’s lips were bright red. The hunger he had for his lover grew even more as desire boiled somewhere deep inside him.

He kissed his way down Gavin’s neck then to his chest.  Gavin’s hands went to his hair and tugged lightly. Ryan kept kissing until he made it back to Gavin’s cock.  He kissed the head then licked a long line down the shaft. With a smirk he pulled himself up and away. Gavin groaned in disappointment.

“Good things come to those who wait.”  Ryan chuckled. Gavin threw a pillow at him that missed by a long shot.  

“I’m bloody done waiting.”  Gavin grumbled.

“Okay, okay.”  Ryan agreed, picking up the bottle of lube.  He popped the lid then spread some on his fingers.  He kissed one of Gavin’s knees before moving it a little further up.  “Good?” Ryan asked.

“Please.”  Gavin nearly wined.

“Anything you say.”

Ryan circled his entrance softly, watching for any signs of discomfort as he pushed his finger in.  Gavin was so warm and so very soft. He let out a little gasp at the intrusion.

“Okay?”  

“Top.”  Gavin smiled at the older man.  That smile urged Ryan onwards. He pressed in deeper, stroking him from the inside.  He pulled out a little, added more lube, then pushed right back into the warmth. “You can add another.”

“You sure?”  

“Mmhm.”  Gavin nodded.

Ryan slipped in a second finger and began to stretch the man beneath him.  He saw a brief flicker of discomfort on the Brit’s face. He leaned forward to kiss away any pain he could.  He opened Gavin’s mouth and moved his fingers inside of him. Ryan could do this forever. Gavin then shuddered, tilted his head back and let out a deep throaty moan.  

“Oh, right there?”  Ryan teased.

“Ryan,” Gavin gasped.  His hands grasped sheets, fingernails digging groves into the bedding.  When that wasn’t enough he took hold of the older man above him.

Ryan chuckled, stroking the sweet spot once more to watch Gavin bow his back and close his eyes.  

“Can I add another?”  Ryan asked.

“Please,” Gavin whimpered out.

Ryan nudged in his ring finger and watched, mesmerized, as his fingers slid in and out of the man below him.  He was so turned on by the sight, his own cock jumped against his stomach, pulsing and weeping.

“I can be ready,”  Gavin said in one breath.  

“I _want_ you to be ready.”  Ryan insisted.

“I’m gonna come on your fingers if you don’t stop soon.”  It almost sounded like a threat.

“Do you want to come on my fingers?”  Ryan whispered. “I can give you another and let you come that way.”

“No,” Gavin cried out.  “Fuck, no, I want you.” His breath was short and thick with desire.  

“Okay.”  Ryan nodded and poured more lube on his hand, giving Gavin the fourth finger anyway.  The loud long moan that escaped those lips was sweet music to Ryan.

“Ryan,”  It was a half sigh and half pant.

“Alright, alright.”  Ryan said as he pulled out his fingers and watched Gavin shiver at the sensation.  “Turn over?”

Gavin rolled over and Ryan stroked his hand down his back.  He kissed down his spine all the way to his ass, where he lightly bit into the soft flesh.

“Oh!”  Gavin started.  

“No good?”  Ryan asked.

“No, it’s good.”  He choked around his words.

“Mmhm, I will be trying that out later.”

“I’ll hold you to that.”  Gavin promised.

“You better.”  

Gavin shifted so that he was on his knees and forearms.  He looked over his shoulder at Ryan. The sight made him want to grab his phone to take a picture.  Gavin’s flushed body, half lidded eyes, sweat beading along his neck and the shiver in his legs, it was a wet dream come true.

“God, you’re beautiful.”  He kissed the small of his back as he pet down Gavin’s thighs.  “I love your fucking legs. Fuck.”

“You’re so weird.”  Gavin laughed.

“Am not.”  Ryan dragged his teeth across Gavin’s backside.  The smirk fell off his lips to be replaced with the soft intake of breath.  “That’s what I thought.”

Ryan leaned back, ripping open the condom and rolling it on.  

“Okay?”

“Very okay.”  Gavin said almost dream like.

Ryan lined himself up and slowly pushed in.  The warmth and tightness was mind blowing. He watched for any discomfort in Gavin but did not see any.  He kept on pushing and soon he was buried to the hilt, panting hard. His hands were tight around Gavin’s hips.  He was sure he was creating little bruises there. He couldn’t wait to see them tomorrow. His cock twitched inside Gavin, causing the younger man to moan and push back.  

“Can I?”  

“Please, God, please Ryan.”  Gavin nearly babbled.

Ryan took the encouragement, drawing out just a bit before pushing back in.  It was pure ecstasy. He moved again and Gavin let out a low keen of pleasure.  Ryan found a rhythm that match Gavin’s rocking of his hips. They moved together drawing deep breaths as the room grew warmer.  

“Ryan,” Gavin’s voice was choked. “More, more.”

Ryan slid a hand to Gavin’s chest, leaned forward and began to pump his hips faster.  

“Oh God, yes.”  It was a whimper of bliss.

“Gavin,” Ryan moaned.  He bowed his head against Gavin’s back as he delved into pleasure.  He kissed any purchase of skin he could as Gavin gasped. Ryan shifted then thrust back into Gavin’s heat as fast as he could.  The adjustment hit Gavin’s sweet spot and he screamed Ryan’s name. He let out another loud groan into the bed sheets. Gavin tightened around Ryan as he drew the younger man closer to his climax.     

“Ryan,” Gavin sobed.  “Oh, Ryan, fuck.”

Ryan drew back as Gavin looked over his shoulder at him.  The sight made Ryan freeze, full stop. There were tears in his eyes, tracks shimmering down his cheeks.  Ryan pulled out, shoving himself away from Gavin.

“Gavin,” Ryan’s voice was just a whisper. ”What did I do? Fuck, Darlin’, what did I do?”

“What?  Ryan?” Gavin turned over a little.  His chest was heaving and his eyes were marred with, not just tears but confusion.  “What’s wrong?”

“What’s wrong?”  Ryan’s voice was far too shrill for his liking.  “Darlin’ you’re crying. What did I do?” Ryan could feel his own tears prickling in the corners of his eyes.  Gavin blinked a few times before reaching a hand up to touch the tears on his face. A look of bewilderment came over him.  He turned over wiping away the tears and regaining his breath.

“That’s never happened before.”  Gavin said as he faced Ryan. “You alright?”

“Am I alright?”  Ryan wheezed out a pathetic laugh.  

"Ryan, you did nothing wrong.”  Gavin took Ryan’s face in his hands and kissed him.  “It was brilliant. It was so good. God, Ry it was like nothing I’ve had before.”

Ryan closed his eyes, feeling Gavin kiss his eyes, cheeks, then lips.  He wrapped his arms around Gavin’s back, holding him tight. He opened his eyes and kissed him.

“Alright?”  Gavin whispered to him.

“Yeah.”  Ryan whispered back.  

“Do you want to stop?”

“No, I want you to come.”

“Only if you come too.”

“Deal.” Ryan dragged his lips over Gavin’s, not quite kissing him.  “I want to face you this time.  Is that okay?”

“Yes.”

Ryan grabbed the lub and slicked up his fingers once more.  He pressed back into the younger man, making sure he was still nice and open.  Once Gavin said he was good Ryan withdrew his hand and lined back up. Gavin wrapped his legs around the older man’s back while Ryan pushed back inside.  Once fully seated Ryan kissed Gavin as deeply as he could. He found a rhythm that set off stars in Gavin’s head. As the pace picked up the tears made their way back to Gavin’s face.  

“Ryan,” Gavin moaned.  “Ryan, tell me?”

“Tell you?”  Ryan huffed a laugh.  “Tell you how much you turn me on?  Tell you how good you feel right now?  Tell you how I never wanna stop fucking you?”

“Yes,” Gavin gasped and tears made their trek down his face.  Their appearance made Ryan sutter in his motions. “Don’t stop.”  Gavin begged.

“Darlin’, you’re beautiful.  You’re so fucking beautiful.”  Ryan snapped his hips a few times.  The sensation made Gavin’s mouth fall open in a silent scream.  Ryan grasped Gavin’s cock as he began to come, stroking him to completion.  As he came his body tightened around Ryan. The feeling and the sight of Gavin coming drove Ryan over the edge, into pure bliss.

Catching his breath was easier said than done.  When he finally had it under control he eased himself out of Gavin and lay beside him.  They both took deep breaths, smiling at one another. Ryan reach out to wipe away a few stray tears then the marks they had left.  He kissed each cheek again, then Gavin’s bruising lips.

“I’m going to say I love you.”  Ryan told him. “Just so you know what to expect.”

“I look forward to it.”  Gavin said dreamily.

Ryan nuzzled a cheek then got up to discard the condom and to grab a washcloth from the bathroom.  He quickly wiped away the come on Gavin’s stomach and chest, then threw it to the floor, he would deal with it tomorrow.  He lay down next to the younger man, wrapping his arms around him.

“You’ve never cried during sex before?”  Ryan asked.

“No,” Gavin shrugged.  “I guess it’s just during really good sex.”

“So all those blow jobs weren’t up to par?” Ryan chided and Gavin snorted.

“They were almost up there.”  Gavin buried his face in Ryan’s chest.  “This was just different. This was just…”

“I know.”

“Okay Solo.”

“That makes you Leia.  You know that right? It’s important to me that you know that.”

“Get kidnapped by my dad, kiss my brother, fall for the bad boy, go on awesome space adventure, save the galaxy, for a while anyways.  Sounds about right.”

“You’re forgetting the slave outfit.”

“I did not forget it, I am simply excluding it from my story.” Gavin mumbled.

“Would you wear that outfit for me?”

“No,”  Gavin said.  “But I’d wear Luke’s Return of the Jedi outfit.  You can be Boba Fett.”

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much one of the first sex scenes that I have written so any advice would we well welcomed! Thanks!


End file.
